Christmas Cookies
by stjtiger
Summary: I told myself I wouldn't and did it anyway. I present yet another Sanvers Christmas Special. Maggie has demonstrated her great baking ability. Alex wants to exploit that ability for personal gain via Christmas cookies. Some suggestive content.


Over the course of Alex and Maggie's time together, it became quite obvious to Alex that Maggie was better at baking than she would ever let on. Any time Alex went over to Maggie's apartment, Maggie had something in the oven or headed that way. Each new product would be better than the last. With Christmas fast approaching, Alex thought that she might plant the seeds for potential glory.

Alex plopped down on Maggie's couch. "Mags, you know Christmas is right around the corner. Christmas isn't quite right without Christmas cookies."

Maggie sat across from Alex, "Thought that was always Kara's department."

"Uh um, she's not feeling well this year. Doesn't want to get everyone sick."

Maggie cocked an eyebrow, "What happened to 'Kara never gets sick'?"

"I-I don't know. I've just heard there was a _really bad_ bug going around CatCo," Alex lied through her teeth.

"Uh-huh. Ok. You do realize that I do talk to Kara too, right?"

"I do now."

"She's not actually sick, is she?"

"No. But you are really good at baking! And who says you can't both make cookies? Alright, like have a little competition to see whose is better. Have a Kara pile of cookies and a Maggie pile of cookies and then have like Winn and James judge."

Maggie placed her index finger on Alex's lips before she could continue babbling. "Babe, if you wanted me to make you cookies, all you had to do was ask."

"No, because you would've gone on about how they would taste like crap even though we both know they would taste like a piece of Heaven."

"Point taken."

Maggie grabbed her wallet from the counter and started for the door. "Where are you going?"

"To the store. You want Christmas cookies and I have nothing to make them with."

* * *

The smell of freshly baked sugar cookies filled Alex's nostrils as she entered the apartment. Maggie stood over a cooling rack covered with different shaped cookies, taking a star shape in between her lips. Alex watched the careful details of Maggie's lips curling around the cookie. "Damn, Mags."

Maggie partially swallowed, "Me or the cookies? I mean I know I have that effect on people." A beeping began, signalling completion of yet another batch. Maggie pulled the new batch out the oven, setting the hot cookie sheet on a knitted doyle.

"Both. I mean these look and smell amazing!"

"Just wait until I get them iced and put sprinkles on 'em. Speaking of which, would you get in that last cabinet on the right and bring me the icing pouches and sprinkles? Thanks, babe," Maggie gently moved the cool cookies to make room for the fresh ones, then carefully scraped the hot cookies from the cookie sheet and placed them on the cooling rack. "Feel free to try the one. These over here are cool." Maggie signaled to one end of the rack.

Alex took a Christmas tree shape from the top of the pile. Taking a bite off of the top of the tree, Alex threw her head back and moaning in pleasure. "God, that is so good!"

"Alex, you really don't have to talk me up. I know you're just saying that."

"No, I'm not. That seriously tastes heavenly."

Maggie giggled before putting on the most serious voice she could muster from her days as a traffic cop, "Ma'am, have you been drinking this evening? I have very good reason to believe that your judgment is impaired."

Alex returned Maggie's cackle, "No Officer, I am as sober as the day is long. My girlfriend is just a beautiful, lovable, baking genius."

Gentle crimson attempted to overtake Maggie's cheeks, "Maybe you don't need anymore cookies. You're already pretty sweet as it is."

Alex took Maggie's face into her hands, "Mag, shut that pretty little mouth of your's and get to icing or it may never get done."

"Yes Ma'am, Agent Danvers." Maggie could not help but to smirk with her reply and proceeded to follow Alex's orders. Several minutes passed before she exchanged the icing pouch for the sprinkle shaker. "And… They're… Done!"

"I'll be the judge of that," Alex retorted, returning to the counter from her place on the couch. This time, she claimed a bell shaped pastry. Keeping a stone steady face, Alex finished the cookie. "That was the second most wonderful taste I've ever had."

"Second? What's the first?"

Alex came an inch from Maggie's face. "You, of course."


End file.
